Who Framed Sheriff Woody (SuperMalechi's version, script)
(the opening credits start) **PARAMOUN PICTURES & NICKELODEON MOVIES Presents **A AMBLIN ENTERTAINMENT film **Barney's WHO FRAMED SHERIFF WOODY? *(the opening credits end. We see the start of a Sheriff Woody cartoon's opening titles. The titles say "Toy Productions Presents" and "Something's Cooking?". The song "You Got a Friend in Me" is used. The intro to the cartoon ends. We fade to Woody and Bo Peep.) *Bo Peep: Hey, Woody! *Woody: Hi, Bo Peep. *Bo Peer: Just watch Bullseye while I go help my sheep. *Woody: Okay. (Bo Peep leaves) I gotta watch Bullseye. (he arrives to see Bullseye) Bullseye, you must be careful not to destroy anything. I can play my favorite video game "Sheriff Woody World". *(fade to Woody playing Sheriff Woody World. On the screen, in Level 1, Sheriff Woody is running to jump on enemies. But haft way, a snake hits Woody and he is thrown out of the level) *Woody: (screaming) No!!!! Limme try again! (He does so) Let's go through the level. (He does so the whole level) Yay!! (Laughs) (the level ends) Onto the next level! (Goes to level 2) Let's go! (he starts to go through the level, but gets hit by one of the snakes) Not again! (cries) Why?!?! WHY?!?!?!?! (he falls face on the floor still crying. Bullseye arrives at the scene) Bullseye, I tried to win, but enemies keep hurting me! (Bullseye claps. Woody stops crying) Really? I still can watch you. *(Bullseye wanders off) *Woody: No, no, no, no no! You gotta listen to me! I am so the boss of you! Mr. Potato Head! Bullseye is still michevious! *Mr. Potato Head: Well, Woody. You gotta warn him. *Woody: Okay. *(Woody walks off, but suddenly sees Bullseye turning on the cooking pan and screams) *Woody: I'LL SAVE YA, BULLSEEEYYEE!! (turns off the stove) I warned you! You should've NEVER touched this! Not appropriate! *(Bullseye climbs up the cookie shelf and eats 4 of the cookies) *Woody: No! Get back down here! (Slips on cookie crumbs and flies into the wall, banging his forehead) Ouch! (he then flies into the ceiling and into the open oven. It cooks, with Woody screaming inside. He then flies out, covered in black dust and crashes into another wall. Things including a boiling pan, and red sauce fall on top of him. The pan is covering Woody's head, and when the red sauce falls on him, it pours on his head inside the pan. Woody screams and is thrown across the kitchen and hits the fridge. He opens the door and climbs out of it. He then shuts the door) Thank goodness I'm okay. *Buzz: Ya okay Woody. *Woody: Yes, but Bullseye keeps getting into things. *Buzz: Well, this may get him in a bit of trouble. *Woody: Oh. *(cut to Barney and BJ washing dishes) *BJ: I wonder how Woody's doing with Bullseye. *Woody: Barney, Bullseye's getting himself in a bit of trouble. *Barney: I see, but he learns to be careful. *BJ: Yeah, but being careful is fun and teachable. *Baby Bop: (arrives) Hi Woody. *Woody: Hi Baby Bop. *Barney: Are you fine? *Baby Bop: Yes. *Woody: Line is in line, which also means to be careful. *Barney: Sure thing, and we can help each other. (music starts for People Helping Other People) Oh, a teacher is a person who gives help each and every day. If you'd like to help people. Then being a teacher is A-okay. *Woody: 'Cause people helping other people is what this world about and people like our teachers. We couldn't do without. *BJ: Oh, a doctor is a person who gives help. Each and every day if you'd like to help people. Then being a doctor is A-okay. *All: 'Cause people helping other people is what this world about and people like our doctors. We couldn't do without. *Baby Bop: The police are the people who gives help. Each and every day if you'd like to help people. Then joining the police is A-okay. *All: 'Cause people helping other people is what this world about. And police are surely people. We couldn't do without. *Buzz: There are lots of other people who gives help. Each and every day if you'd like to help people. Then helping other people is A-okay. *All: 'Cause people helping other people is what this world about. *Buzz and Barney: And the people who are helping other people. We couldn't do without. (music ends) *Riff: (arrives) Hi folks. did you know why who tortured Janie, who belongs to Sid's sister, Hannah. It must be Sid. *Barney: Whoa, Sid's sister shares the same name with one of my friends. *(Bo Peep arrives) *Bo Peep: Hi everyone! *Woody: Hi Bo Peep. *Bo Peep: My sheep are at my backyard. *Barney: I see. I remember you, *Bo Peep: I remember you too. Come with me Barney, and you too Woody. *Barney: Okay. Let's go! *Bo Peep: My sheep are beautiful as the rest of us. *Barney: That's right. And your clothes are beautiful and neat! *Woody: They are. *Bo Peep: You were right. Remember when Sid toy napped Woody and Buzz and threatened to destroy them, but Woody and the mutant toys teached him a lesson. And now, he is afraid of toys. *Barney: I remember that. *Bo Peep: By the way, I gotta go feed my sheep. Woody, you come with me. See ya later. *Barney: Bye. (Goes back to the others) Say, Bo Peep told me about Sid. He used to destroy his toys. But now, he put himself in his misery. *BJ: Yeah, I never liked Sid at all. *Barney: Woody is a great model as I am. *Riff: I agree. *Barney: Lemme show you something. (Brings a Woody picture) *BJ: You were right, Barney. He's a good model as you. *Barney: Thanks. Let's go check on Woody. BJ, you come with me okay? *BJ: Okay. *(the two leave) *(outside the treehouse, Barney and BJ hear Woody's cries) *Barney: It sounds like Woody crying, let's go check to see what's wrong with him. *BJ: All right. *(they go up the treehouse. In the treehouse, Woody is crying and looking at pictures of his mom before her death) *Woody: My moms's dead 4 years before Buzz came and 7 years before the Roundup gang came. *Barney: Woody, what's wrong? *Woody: (crying throughout) My mom died! *Barney: I feel sorry for her. *Woody: Me too! *BJ: Me three. *Barney: Oh, by the way, here's a glass of apple juice. *Woody: (takes a drink of apple juice) Thanks guys. (Stops crying) *Barney: Let's go back to the classroom! *(the three leave the treehouse) *(back in the classroom, Jesse, Shawn, Tosha and Kathy arrive) *Kids: Hi, Barney! *Barney: Hi, gang! *Woody: Shawn, my man! *Shawn: Howdy, Woody! *(Woody and Shawn high five each other) *Buzz: Greetings, Kathy! *Kathy: Good to see you again, Buzz! *(Buzz and Kathy both salute, then giggle) *Barney: Sid tortured Janie, when he used to torture his toys. But Woody taught him a lesson to play nice, and he is scared of toys now. *Shawn: I knew it. *(feets of somebody appear through the ceiling of the school classroom. Everybody gasps. The feets come down and it turns out to be a nine-year old boy named Evil and his weasels Doom Head, Molt and Rude-Weasel and his henchmen Eric, Brian, Memy9909, Darren, Daniel, DrewandMario (six from GoAnimate) and Bowser.) *Woody: Evil? The nine-year old bully! *Barney: He is mean to us. *Evil: We are here to introduce you to my creation I made....(shows everyone a pot of acid)....the Acid Dip! *Roger Rabbit: (arrives) I have heard of acids including Toon Dip. I hate being dipped in that kind of it. *Jessica Rabbit: (arrives too, with Baby Herman) Me too. *Evil: Janie has been killed....by Woody! *Buzz: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on! Woody didn't kill her! Sid did! Janie was Hannah's favorite toy! Meanwhile, Woody taught Sid a lesson to play nice, right Woody? *Woody: Right. *Evil: (to Jesse) Did you say weird? *Jesse: No. *Evil: Do I look weird to you! (to the rest) Now, where's my food?! *(Buzz giggles) *Barney: That bully is a mean guy. *Evil: (To his weasels) Now, let's leave! (Evil and his weasels leave back to his house) *Barney: We must find a way to stop Evil and his weasels from dissolving my toon friends. *Buzz: How, Barney? He's going to fill Toontown with dip and we'll be gone! *Barney: Don't worry Buzz! We will fight to stop him and his Weasels and use the toon dip to dissolve the weasels and throw Evil in water. *Buzz: Oh. *Barney: If you imagine, (music starts for Just Imagine) anything can happen. Just imagine. Just imagine. Just imagine all the things that we could be. Imagine all the places we can go, and see. Imagination's fun for you and me. *Buzz: We can go to the moon in a great big balloon. *BJ: Build a castle by playing pretend. *Woody: We can even explore with a big dinosaur. *Barney: Or make rainbows that never end. *Woody and Buzz: Ooooh! *All: Just imagine. Just imagine. Just imagine all the things that we could be. Imagine all the places we can go, and see. Imagination's fun for you and me. *Buzz: We can go anywhere. *Woody: We can be anyone. *Baby Bop and Riff: We can do it quite easily, too. *Barney: We can play let's pretend, and we know in the end that it's so much fun to do. *All: Just imagine. Just imagine. Just imagine all the things that we could be. Imagine all the places we can go, and see. Imagination's fun for you and me. *Buzz: Imagination's fun for you and me. (music ends) You were right, Barney. Imagination is ''fun for us. *Woody: Yeah. I like the rainbow. *Buzz: Me too. *Woody: I gotta feed myself some potato wedges. I'd be back once I am done. See ya later! (Leaves) *(Woody serves himself some potato wedges) *Woody: Time for me to eat them! (he begins eating them. A few minutes later, he is done. He puts his plate in the sink. Then, Woody is about to leave his house, but he sees Evil with his "Acid Dip" creation. Evil grabs him, choking him) *Evil: Well, cowboy doll! Time for you to be melted in....the Acid Dip! *Woody: Help! *Buzz Lightyear: Don't worry, Woody! I'll save you! To infinity and beyond! (Flies and swats Woody away from Evil) *Evil: Hey! Ooh! I am leaving to the room of Weasel Patrol! *Woody: Thanks for saving me! *Buzz: You're welcome, Woody. How were those potato wedges? *Woody: Good. *(the two Computer-Animated toys rush back to Barney and his friends) *Barney: Hi Woody and Buzz. *Buzz: Woody told me his potato wedges are good. Also, your toes are great. And not tater-tots! *Barney: Thanks, Buzz. *BJ: (to Shawn) Shawn, do you remember when you saw On the news which Sid tortured Janie, Hannah's doll. Sid's sister and one of Barney's friend both share the same name. *Shawn: Yep! *Riff: And I knew that at the end of Sid's toy-torturing days, he was taught a lesson by Woody and the mutant toys to play nice. *Jesse: I don't like Sid at all. *Barney: Me neither. He is the worst guy ever in history. *(at the Weasel Patrol cave) *Evil: Listen all of you! You are toons! *Rude Weasel: Yeah! *Molt: And remember last week which Evil got yourself in harms way. He nearly got eaten by a giant bird, and we saved him. *Evil: (angry) I am not going anywhere! (walks toward to take Molt off) *Molt: Oh c'mon! It's a great story! (Evil grabs him by his left ear) Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! (Evil slams him on the wall) *Evil: I swear, you do not say a word while making a picture of our family! *Molt: And believe me, no appreciates than I do-! *Evil: SILENCE! (beat) I don't want to hear another word out of you while we are making a picture of our family at our cave! (beat) Do ya understand me?! (Molt whimpers) I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!! *Molt: (wailing) NO PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE! *Evil: Only if you understand! *Molt: (stops crying) Okay! *Evil: All right! *Eric: And so, I don't like being dipped in acid. *Brian: Me neither. *(cut to Barney and BJ) *Barney: Say, BJ. Did you remember when Woody and Buzz first met. *BJ: Yeah, they got in a rivalry. But in the end, they work together to be friends. *Woody: Yeah. *Buzz: Best friends, like Barney. *BJ: We must make plans to get rid of Evil and his weasels and friends. *(music starts for The More We Work Together) *Buzz: And we'll only do it if we work together. *Woody: Right, Buzz. The more we work together, together, together. The more we work together, the happier we'll be. *Buzz: (to Barney) 'Cause your friends are my friends, and my friends are your friends. *Woody and Buzz: The more we work together, the happier we'll be. *Barney, BJ, Woody & Buzz: The more we work together, together, together. The more we work together, the happier we'll be. 'Cause your friends are my friends, and my friends are your friends. The more we work together, the happier we'll be. (Music ends) *BJ: Anyone got any ideas? *Barney: Yes, we must throw Evil's weasels in the dip and throw Evil in water. *Woody: I'll get some orange juice. I'll be back! See ya in the giant bug land. (leaves. As he is about to get orange juice, he sees Darren and Daniel) *Darren: Finally, I will dissolve you in the dip, you brat. *Woody: (acting like Pinocchio) You two, I'm a real boy! *Darren & Daniel: (scream together and fall on the floor) *Woody: You two, are such evil! And mean! And bratty kids! We toons are being tired of being dissolved, melted and burned away! We can use this toy lion! (Shows the Ewert brothers a toy jaw-teeth lion) *(Darren and Daniel scream about this and run back to their house) *Woody: Serves them right!! *Barney: You okay Woody? *Woody: Yes, I stopped Darren and Daniel! *(at the living room) *Hugh: (400% loud voice) Darren! Daniel! How dare you threaten to destroy Toontown?! *Daniel: But, the toys are alive! *Judy: (400% loud voice) You're grounded (3x) for for 10 weeks! As punishment, you will be sent to the audience! (Uses a fan blower and Darren and Daniel are sent to the audience) *Audience: Look! Darren and Daniel! (Take them away) *Darren: Why do we have to get sent to the audience?! *(Cut to the man and woman) *Man: (400% loud voice) Come back here audiences! That's it) *Woman: (400% loud voice) You're grounded (x5) for 267 months! *(cut to Evil and the Weasels at the cave. A dog-like weasel is seen) *Evil: Hey, Splatter! Want a treat? *Splatter: Ruff ruff ruff! (Translation: Yes, master! Gimme!) *Evil: Here it is. It is a doggy brisket! (Drops it in Splatter's mouth) *Splatter: Ruff ruff ruff ruff! (Translation: Thank ya my master!) *Evil: Good dog. *Molt: Evil, I remember one day when you misbehaved at the store by wanting an toy car and you got mad at your mom. Then you're grounded for one month. *Evil: I have to turn on the peanut machine. (Does it, and giant peanuts fall on Rude Weasel and Doom Head) *Molt: Nooooooooo!!!! Rude and Doom Head! (Rude and Doom Head's heads pop out) You guys okay?! *Rude Weasel: Yes! *Doom Head: We are! *Molt: Good! *(cut to Barney and his friends at a giant bugland) *Jesse: Look at this rock! It's giant! *Barney: I see. And there's a giant flower. *Jessica: And I love this land. *BJ: Me too! *Roger: I see bugs, whose are the same size as us. *Riff: Well, they are models. *Roger: I see. *Woody: Yeah. And I want to watch the giant model birds fly by. *Buzz: Well, I see one of those. *Shawn: Hey! Where's Baby Bop?! *BJ: I don't know. *(cut to Baby Bop at a flower area, about to use her magical wings) *Baby Bop: 1, 2, 3, GO! (starts, but accidentally catches one of the giant flowers) WHOA! Help! *(cut back to the others) *Barney: Come on! Let's go find her! *All (except Barney): Yeah! *Woody: C'mon Barney! *Barney: Let's go! *BJ: We must go find my sister! *(they see a giant model bird) *BJ: A giant model bird! *(they see Baby Bop flying) *Baby Bop: Everybody!!! HELP! *Barney & BJ: (Barney: Baby Bop!) (BJ: Sissy!) *Baby Bop: (whimpers) Help meeeeee!!! *(she sees the giant model bird and screams) *Baby Bop: WHAAAAAAA!!! A GIANT BIRD!!! (shuts her eyes tight, and the bird hits the flower, sending Baby Bop falling from the sky) *Buzz: I'll save you, Baby Bop! (opens his wings, then flies to rescue Baby Bop before she could hit the ground and hurt herself) *Baby Bop: (is catched by Buzz) Thank you, Buzz! *Buzz: You're welcome. Now let's get back down to our friends. (flies with Baby Bop back down to Barney and his friends, then closes his wings) *Baby Bop: Barney, I'm so happy to be back with ya! *Barney: I'm happy too. Let's continue on our journey. *Woody: Shall we, Barney? *Barney: Yep! (They go on their journey, but suddenly, it begins to rain) *Woody: Oh no! It's beginning to rain! *Buzz: Quick, everybody under that flower! *(Barney and his friends run to get under the flower) *Woody: Aw man!! I don't like it when it rains! *Buzz: Neither do I! I don't wanna get my suit wet! *Barney: Well, this flower is safe. (Music starts for If All the Raindrops) *Buzz: Yes, but rainy days make us sad. *Woody, BJ, Baby Bop, Riff, Shawn, Tosha, Kathy, Jesse, Roger, and Jessica: We agree! *Barney: If all the raindrops are lemon drops and gum drops, oh, what a rain that will be! Standing outside, let your mouth open wide. *All: Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. *Barney: If all the raindrops are lemon drops and gum drops, oh, what a rain that will be! *Woody: (tastes a raindrop) Hey, this is actually kind of fun. *Buzz: Yeah! I feel better already. *BJ, Baby Bop, Riff, Shawn, Tosha, Kathy, Jesse, Roger, and Jessica: Us too! *Buzz: If all the snowflakes are candy bars and milkshakes, oh, what a snow that will be! Sing it, Woody. *Woody: Standing outside with my mouth open wide. *All: Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. *Jessica: If all the snowflakes are candy bars and milkshakes, *Roger: Oh, what a snow ''that ''would be! Yum, yum! *Barney: Let's do sun drops! *Buzz: Barney, the sun doesn't have drops. *Barney: Well, if you imagine, sun drops will drop. If all the sunbeams were bubble gum and ice cream. Oh, what a sun that would be Standing outside with my mouth open wide. *All: Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah. If all the sunbeams were bubble gum and ice cream Oh, what a sun that would be. (music ends, and the rain stops) *Roger: Look, it stopped raining! *Woody: Oh, thank goodness! *Buzz: We'd better get out of here before something else bad happens. *Jesse: Good idea! *Barney: Let's go! *(they do just in time. They arrive at another land called the "Wonderful World". They stop at a bridge) *Barney: There it is! Do not go in the acid. I believe we must have fun there. *(Eric and Brian appear) *Eric: Hello! *Barney: Look! Eric and Brian are there. Let's fight them out! *Brian: This time, we'll get rid of you!! *Eric: (walks into the spot) Brian. Let's fight together. *Brian: Eric! *Barney: Your plans are coming to an end! (Gets out a toy shark) This shark! *Eric and Brian: (scream and slip off the bridge and fall into the acid pond) *Eric: Darn it!! *(Eric and Brian is melting in the acid pond) *Eric: Huh?! What this?! *(Eric and Brian are screaming while sinking in the acid pond) *Brian: Help us!! *Eric and Brian, together: We're melting!! Melting!!! (Continue to scream while sinking into the acid pond) *(green smoke is everywhere this) *(cuts back to Barney and his friends) *Barney and his friends: Yay! *Woody: We stopped Eric and Brian! *Barney: Yes! They are gone! *Buzz: Wait to go, Barney! *Roger: Yeah, Barney! You're the best dinosaur! *(Barney and the others walk away to another area) *Barney: Look! It's Memy9909, DrewandMario and Bowser! Time for you three to get out of Earth! *Bowser: What are ya talking about?! *Memy: What? *DrewandMario: What? *Barney: By using a bridge collapsing style! (Makes the bridge collapsing, and Memy, DrewandMario and Bowser fall in the Acid pond) *Bowser: Augauh! You crazy head! Look what you have done! *Memy: You made us fall in this acid pond! *Barney's voice: That teached you a lesson! *DrewandMario: (as they feel something painful) What's this? *Bowser: We're...melting? *(the three scream as they sink and melt in the acid pond) *Bowser: Help us! *Buzz Lightyear: Help you fiends get out? Never! *DrewandMario, Memy and Bowser, together (DrewandMario and Memy's 400% loud voices): We're melting! Melting!! (continue screaming as the pain is so strong and the screams are getting even louder. They sink completely in the acid, as green smoke is around it) *Barney: Yes! They are gone! *BJ: Way to go, Barney! *Barney: Thank you, BJ! *BJ: You're welcome! *(Cut to Evil and his weasels) *Evil: And today, I am gonna dissolve an toon snake! (Picks up a toon snake, whose sounds like Roger Rabbit. He dips it in the acid dip. The snake screams like Roger Rabbit as it is dissolved to death. Evil laughs in a evil way) The snake is now in green ink. *Splatter: Ruff ruff ruff! (Translation: Yeah! He is!) *Evil: I know, Splatter. *Rude Weasel: And so, we are gonna go to the store to buy dog food for Splatter. Right, Doom Head? *Doom Head: Yes. *Molt: And this is gonna be part of our lives! *(cut to Barney and the others in the video store. It must be Blockbuster Video) *Barney: (giggles) We must pick a video to buy. *BJ: I had an idea. We must pick Woody's Adventure! *Woody: Good idea! *BJ: Here it is! (The Woody's Adventure is in a CGI-toon form to look like a real VHS) *Woody: Wow! It has a picture of me doing jump rope! *Barney: That's right Woody! Cowboys do jump rope. *Buzz: Yeah. Toy spacemen can fly, but last time, I tried to fly, I fell down and broke my arm. Then, the mutant toys fixed this. *Shawn: I remember that too. *Jesse: And I remember last time when Buzz and Woody became in a rivalry. But they soon learn the they are now friends. *Barney: I see. *Baby Bop: Oh, goody, I like toys! *Riff: Me too! *BJ: Let's pay for it! *Roger Rabbit: I love videos! *(cut to Evil and his Weasels at the pet store) *Evil: Look at this dog food! It is perfect for Splatter! *Doom Head: It is, right, Molt and Rude? *Molt & Rude Weasel: Yes. *Splatter: Ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff! (I agree with all of you!) *Evil: Let's take this home! But first, let's pay! *(a minute later, they leave the pet store) *Evil: We payed this dog food! Let's go home! *Rude Weasel: I love to feed dogs! *Doom Head: Me too! *(cut to Barney and the others at the treehouse) *Barney: Is everybody ready to watch? *All (except Barney): Yes! *Barney: Let's watch! (The movie starts. Woody comes out of nowhere on the screen) *Woody: Howdy, howdy folks! It's good to see me! These are my friends Jessie, Bullseye and Prospector! *Barney: Look Woody, it's you on the screen! *Woody: That's me! *Riff: I love this! *BJ: Me too! *Jesse: Me three! *Shawn: Me four! *Tosha: Me five! *Baby Bop: Me six! *Barney: This was stu-u-pendous! *(cut to Evil and his weasels after they get home. Evil feeds Splatter) *Evil: Here's your treat! *Splatter: (eats his treat) Ruf ruff! (translation: Thank you!) *Doom Head: What should we do? *Rude Weasel: Toontown must be destroyed tomorrow! *Evil: Right! Our plans are gonna be ruled! *(later, cut back to Barney and the others) *Barney: The movie is now over! *BJ: Yeah. Can I go to Toontown and ask for help from Mickey Mouse? *Barney: Sure. Go ahead. *BJ: See ya after I get back, Barney. *Barney: The entrance to Toon Town is up the stairs of the lookout. *BJ: I won't let you down! (He goes up the stairs of the lookout and he magically appears in Toontown) Wow, cool. (sees Mickey) Hi Mickey. *Mickey Mouse: (looks at BJ) Hi-ya, BJ! Long time, no see! *BJ: I know, right? *Mickey: Yep. (chuckles) *BJ: Come on, guys! Mickey's here! *Barney: (he and his friends arrive in Toontown) It's Mickey Mouse! Mickey! (runs to hug him) *Mickey: Hi Barney! Hi guys! And you're Baby Bop. You're Riff. You're Shawn. You're Jesse. You're Kathy. And you're Tosha. *Barney: And you've seen us before. *Mickey: Yep! *Woody: You remembered me? *Mickey: Yep. You're a cowboy! *Mr. Potato Head: (arrives) Hi guys. *Barney: Hi Mr. Potato Head. Good to see ya again. *Baby Bop: (sees something) Look, it's a magical pothole! Can Woody and I go on it? *Barney: Sure, but don't get hurt. *Baby Bop: Oh, goody! (She and Woody jumps in the pothole and look for the Toon Dip, but she sees Splatter. He roars at the two. They screams and run away. Splatter chases after Baby Bop and Woody. They manage to get away from him. They slide down the slide intrance back to the world. They land on BJ's arms) *BJ: Sissy, Woody, are you okay? *Baby Bop: Yes. But Splatter is chasing me till he doesn't fit on the slide) *Riff: And you were not hurt. *Woody: Not at all. *Shawn: I see that. *Barney: And we must stop Evil and his weasels from destroying Toontown. Let's go! *(cut to Evil and his weasels in their cave) *Evil: We better erase Toontown with the dip! *Barney's voice: No! You will NOT at all! *(we see Barney and his team) *Barney: Yu are a meanie! *Jesse: You were a brat! *Woody: And you blamed me for the death of Janie, Hannah's doll. Sid did it to her! *Barney: Riff, you sing "Woody's Song". (Music starts for Woody's Song) *Riff: Okay. Now, Woody is his name. Horse is his game. Come on, you dope! Untie his rope, and watch him go insane! *(he does slapstick pratfalls to make the weasels laugh) *Buzz: He's lost his mind. *Woody: I don't think so! *Riff: This singin' ain't my line. It's tough to make a rhyme. If I get stuck... I-I'm outta luck... Uh... *Buzz: I'm running out of time! *Riff: Thanks! *(more pratfalls; three weasels including Splatter start literally "dying" of laughter) *Evil: My weasel dog and my weasel brothers! They died! *Buzz: It's working! One more verse, Riff! *Riff: I'm through with takin' falls! I'm bouncin' off the walls! Without that sword, I'd have some fun. I'd kick you in the--! *(he gets hit in the head hard with a vase) *Riff: OW! *Woody: Nose! *Molt: "Nose"?! That don't rhyme with "walls"! *Riff: (gets back on his feet) No. But this does! *(he kicks Molt in the face, sending him flying and screaming into the Dip Mixer, which then dissolves him) *Riff: That'll get the best of him. *Evil: Listen, fools! When I tell you to go in the dip, you better do that! *Woody: Not today! You will never get rid of us! *Evil: (horrified) You think so?!?! *Woody: Yep! *Barney: Your plans are coming to and end! Everyone, get him! *All: Yeah!! *Evil: (as everyone shoves him into a pool of water) Whoa! *Woody: Ha ha, got him! *(Evil emerges from the water, revealing he is a CGI-toon) *Woody: Holy smokes! He is a toon now! And he now has toon-eyes! *Evil: Remember me Barney? When I destroyed your parents, I talked.... (In Roger Rabbit's voice)....JUST...LIKE..THIIIIS!! (His eyes transform into toon-swords a second. In his regular voice) And you and your friends will be next! *Barney: Not at all! You have to be sent out of earth! *Evil: Oh no! (whimpers as he backs to a wall) *Buzz: Holy smokes! Look at him! He is scared of us!! *Woody: Rawr!! *Evil: Yikes! (falls to the floor and pants in fear) *Roger Rabbit: (sees matches on Evil's shirt pocket) Matches? You shouldn't be playing with matches to destroy toons! *Woody: I think it's time me and my friends will have a talk with you! You had blamed me for the death of Janie! Sid did that! *Evil: But, but, but, but.... *Jessica: No buts, Evil! *Barney: You were such a cruel.... *Buzz: ....mean... *BJ: ...bratty... *Shawn: ....foul-mouthed... *Riff: ....bad.... *Baby Bop: ....stuck up.... *Woody: ....and devious kid! *Barney: You would get used to a consequence! *Roger: We made a little reception, just for you! *Evil: W-w-what?! *Woody: And you were being a nonsense! (sternly) We're being tired of being dissolved, set on fire, burned away, melted, and erased. So we're gonna be watching this thing, you're so evil all the time. You won't get away from us kiddo! We toons can see....(his head turns around about 260 degrees)...eeevverryyythiiing. (The head stops) *Buzz: (behind Evil, also sternly) So, be nice to toons! *Evil: (scared) NO!! (whimpers and runs out of the cave, with Barney and the others chasing after him) *Barney: Everybody, let's get Evil! (Everyone tosses Evil off a bridge and Evil falls into the acid river) *Buzz: Ha ha. Got him! (Everyone does a high-five) *Barney: Look what's happening to him! He is gonna melt! *Buzz: You're right, Barney! He's gonna melt like the wicked witch from ''The Wizard of Oz. *Evil: (screaming, as he tries to get out of the hot acid pond, but can't. Three seconds later, he begins to melt. The melting is hurting him so hard) HEEELLP!!! OH NO!! GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'M MELTING!! AH, AAAAAGH!!! *Woody: (while Evil screams "I'M MELTING!! AH, AAAAAGH!!!") That'll teach you to be nice to toons, Evil! *Evil: I'M MELTING! MELTING! OH WHAT A WORLD! WHAT A WORLD! CURSE YOU, BARNEY AND FRIEEEEEEEEEENDS......! (he's completely melted away. No blood or gore, so to make it like a kids movie) *Buzz: We did it! We finally stopped Evil! *Barney: Yes, we did! That kid is gone! And best of all, Toontown is safe! *(everyone cheers) *Barney: Let's go and meet the Toontown friends! (they leave the scene and returns the cave) *Buzz: Thanks for our adventure, Barney. *Barney: You're welcome, Buzz! *(the toons even the Warner's arrive) *Dot Warner: Did anybody say they stopped Evil? He is gone! *BJ: Yes. *Wakko Warner: I am so happy he is gone. *Dot Warner: I agree. *Wakko Warner: Yes. *Barney: And there's honeycakes! *Wakko Warner: Mmm! I love honeycakes! *Yakko Warner: (to Barney) So, uh... who are you? *Barney: Barney, the leader of my team, the friends of Super-Dee-Duper. *Wakko Warner: Oh, I remember you, even your friends. *Barney: By the way, we stopped that kiddo from destroying Toontown. And we melted him with the dip. *Dot Warner: That's nice. Remember Barney, call me "Dottie"! *Barney: Great, Dottie! *Mickey Mouse: Evil weren't a mouse. *Donald Duck: Or a duck. *Goofy: Or a dog. *Pinocchio: Or a wooden boy! *Porky Pig: Or a pig. *Barney: And, Woody. Thanks for helping us. *Woody: You're welcome. *BJ: And, Mickey, thanks for joining us on our adventure. *Mickey: You're welcome, BJ. *Buzz: Barney, I'm glad you saved Toontown with us! I love you so much! (hugs Barney) *(music starts for "I Love You") *Barney: I love you too, Buzz. *Yakko Warner: (to Barney) And Barney, we know that you love everyone else, (points to viewer(s)) including you. *Barney: I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big (Buzz and Woody hug Barney) hug, and a kiss from me to you, (the Warners kiss Barney) won't you say you love me too? *Dot Warner: We all love you, Barney! We all love you! *All: I love you, you love me. We're best friends like friends should be. With a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too? (music ends, and Barney's friends hug Barney) *Barney: Awww! (giggles) *Buzz: Three cheers for Barney and his friends! Hip hip... *Toons: HOORAY!!!!! *Woody: Hip hip... *Toons: HOORAY!!!!! *Woody and Buzz: Hip hip... *Toons: HOORAY!!!!! *Barney: Oh, thanks for cheering us for stopping Evil, toons. *Bugs Bunny: You're welcome! *Yakko Warner: All in favor of having a party in Barney and his friends' classroom, say "aye!" *All: Aye-aye! *BJ: I like parties. *Barney: So do I, BJ. Let's leave the cave and go to the classroom to have a party! Bye now! *All: Bye bye! See ya! *Barney: (to viewer(s)) And remember, I love you! (Gives a kiss goodbye) *All: (leave the cave) So long! *Porky Pig: (The screen goes circle haft-way like the end of every Looney Tunes episode) That's all folks! (giggles. Then Tinkerbell appears and uses her magic wand to make the screen turn to black. Then she leaves, as it goes to the end credits) Quttakes Quttakes 1 *(music starts for Countdown to Fun) *Chorus: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!!!